Naval torpedoes must operate extremely quietly to prevent detection and possible destruction as a result of such detection. Consequently, every effort is made to minimize or eliminate sources of noise in such torpedoes.
At the same time, propulsion systems for naval torpedoes have what may be termed a high energy density in order to maximize torpedo capability. The high energy density is achieved by utilizing highly reactive components in an oxidation reaction which rapidly vaporizes a working fluid such as water to in turn drive a turbine. Not infrequently, components such as lithium and sulfur hexafluoride are utilized and combusted in a boiler. The resulting oxidation reaction proceeds at a very high temperature and generally at a rapid rate. As a consequence, the vaporization of the working fluid and the resulting passage of the vapor through boiler flow paths can generate substantial vibration within the boiler. Such vibration, if not isolated, would be readily detectable as noise when the torpedo is in operation, which, of course, is undesirable as mentioned above.
Consequently, it is desirable to vibrationally isolate the boiler from the torpedo hull to prevent detectable noise from passing from the hull into the water into which the torpedo is running. However, because of the high temperature environment resulting from the oxidation reaction occurring within the boiler, as well as special constraints imposed by the obvious desirabiity of minimizing the size of the torpedo, long-lived vibration isolation systems that occupy a minimum of space have not been readily achievable.
The present invention is directed to overcoming the above problem.